Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages on which a plurality of passive elements are mounted.
In recent times, miniaturization, high integration, and multi-functioning of electronic products, such as portable terminals, are required, and thus, semiconductor products are miniaturized. To satisfy the requirements, a system-on-chip (SOC) in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are configured as one chip, or a system-in-package (SIP) in which the semiconductor chips are integrated into one package has been developed.
Functional elements and a semiconductor package are mounted on a package substrate in order to prevent deterioration of the signal characteristics of electronic products including the semiconductor package.